villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mohamed Tabarsi
Mohamed Tabarsi (モハメド・タバルスイー, Mohamedo Tabarusui), nicknamed Turbine (タービン, Tabin), is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of''Shaman King''. He is one of Hao's followers and seems to be of a high-rank as he is usually the leader of his peers when sent to attack Asakura Yoh's friends. Appearance Mohamed has yellow eyes, short black wavy unkempt hair (much longer when Bill first joined with Hao), and tan skin. He is usually seen wearing white Arabian robes, sometimes concealing his face and head with a white turban and veil. He has green armbands, a sash on his waist, and a glass jewel medium in his right palm that he uses for his oversoul, and sports a pair of black sandals. When in public, his casual attire consists of a hat, green scarf, jeans, sneakers, long sleeved shirt, and a star pattern on the front, representing Hao. During the Star Festival he wore very simple clothing exposing his upper body and face, including his long turban that he wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and wore a golden necklace, golden armlets, and a Persian block belt that was holding his sarong (waist band) in place. Personality From an early age he believed his purpose in life was to protect the weak. Like most of the followers, he is very loyal to Asakura Hao, but admits shortly before his death that he along with Peyote Diaz has been having doubts about Hao. He appears to hold authority over many of Hao's subordinates being referred to by the others sometimes as Chief, and is usually the one issuing orders to the other when Hao isn't around,7although Brocken has claimed that he is the overall leader when Hao is absent. He seems to be fairly friendly with his allies, such as reassuring a hospitalized Peyote that Hao didn't seem to be upset over their failures, as he seemingly greeted Mohamed's failure at killing Yoh previously with a smile. However he strongly believes Hao's men shouldn't have any weaklings, and cruelly disregards Damayaji's death, saying it can't interfere with their mission and no one would miss him anyway. He agreed with Peyote's claim that their living situation with Hao isn't half bad; that it is like Heaven compared to the disputes in the Middle East; saying it allows him to dedicate himself to training. In anime, like other Hao's followers, he is depicted as purely evil person, completely devoted to Hao. He is also very arrogant. History Past From an early age he worked as a mercenary in the Middle East and was only a child when he held a gun for the first time. But his way of life would not last any longer and one day in Iraq he found himself surrounded by enemies, one of them was being Chris Venstar. However suddenly Asakura Hao appeared and burned them all thus saving him. About five years before the Shaman Fight, Bill Burton is inducted into Hao's group. As Mohamed and the others introduce themselves and explain their way of life, Mohamed agrees with Peyote's claim that they live an easy life, saying it is Heaven compared to the disputes in the Middle East, and it allows him to dedicate himself to his training. Shaman Fight in Tokyo Not much is known about his First Round experience but he did qualify to enter the Shaman Fight by landing a successful hit on a Patch Officiant, and won at least two matches to get to the Second Round. He was first seen in the series with Hao's other followers when they interrupted their boss from playing around with Yoh and friends, so that they wouldn't miss the Patch Plane that would take them to America. He would then sit among his allies on the plane, and later rode on the Spirit Of Fire with Hao and the others when the inhabitants of the plane were dumped out of it. Traveling through America When Yoh and company reach the Patch Village and find an area that is blocked off saying "keep out", Mohamed alongside Bill, Zang-Ching, Damayaji, and Boris Tepes Dracula show up and attempt to stop them from going any further. Tao Ren thinks they are very suspicious looking, and eventually they are recognized as Hao's followers. Mohamed remarks how much Yoh resembles of Hao, and reveals that he is Yoh's ancestor. Surprised by this, Horohoro attempts to question him but he proclaims that Hao's orders was to give Yoh some information and kill his four comrades. When Boris Tepes Dracula betrays and kills his partner Damayaji, Mohamed tells Boris to tone it down and he's making too much noise, and upon being questioned if he would tell Hao about this, he reassures Boris that he won't, cruelly proclaiming they don't need any weaklings, and that Damayaji's death can't interfere with their mission, adding that no one would miss him anyways. He proceeds to watch Boris' battle with Yoh's group, being surprised that Tokageroh was powerful enough to allow Ryu to go toe to toe with Boris. Eventually he acknowledges that Boris is too out of control and even he can't stop him, saying that he doesn't want to get involved in this and takes Bill and Zang-Ching with him to go and report to Hao. When Boris dies at the hands of Marco, Mohamed returns to the scene with Zang-Ching and seeing the X-Laws, understands why Boris had lost to so many enemies. Bill suddenly shows up behind the X-Laws and attacks, but they summon their Archangels and manage to nearly kill Bill with their combined might, shocking Mohamed as to how they could have such powerful spirits. After witnessing this, Zang-Ching starts freaking out and Mohamed believes that they should call for an retreat, however Zang-Ching calls him out for deciding to leave Bill behind. Shaman Fight Second Round When the Second Round begins, Mohamed is seen wearing a casual disguise sitting in the stands with the other members of Hao's group, watching Team "Tsuchi-Gumi"'s battle with Team "The Ren". After Peyote loses to Ren, Mohamed visits him in the Patch Medical Center, and upon Peyote declaring Hao must be upset with him for losing, Mohamed disagrees saying that after his failed mission to kill Yoh's friends, Hao greeted him with a smile. Peyote questioned if he was afraid, to which he retorted that he wasn't sure at first how Hao would react, but settled on that he seemingly doesn't have any cares. Later, he arrives with Peyote and Zang-Ching to attack Team The Ren. After Zang-Ching's weapon is cut in two, Turbine tries to kill Ren with his ''beam''attack, however Ren is able to dodge it. Turbine tries again, however by using the "Fummon Tonkou" Ren is able to out maneuver Turbine and send him flying into Peyote. However, Turbine nor the others are fazed by this, as Nichrom explains all of Hao's underlings were taught this technique. Turbine proclaims that Hao had seen Ren's potential, particularly the moment he had defeated Peyote in one blow. When Peyote takes advantage of Ren being caught off-guard by Nichrom's revelation of being Chrom's brother and inflicts a mortal wound with his O.S. "Grande Phantasma", Turbine comments on how Ren couldn't of foreseen Peyote's O.S. hiding in the river. Peyote argues with him over the reason why he couldn't, but Turbine says "it doesn't matter", as he still gets the credit, as his contribution killed him. Nichrom would then reveal Ren was indeed dead to his teammates, who flew into a blind range and attacked Turbine and Hang-Ching, however they weren't much of a match for them, and Zang-Ching decides to fight the two himself, telling Turbine and Peyote to stay out of his fight. He continues to watch Zang-Ching toy with them with Peyote, until Yoh soon arrives to stop them from killing his friends, and swiftly defeats the three of them with one blow. After being confronted by Yoh, Nichrom angrily commands Turbine and the others to kill Yoh, but to his shock and annoyance they refuse, realizing how powerful Yoh has truly become. Yoh warns him to leave with them, and after Faust and Ryu show up to backup Yoh, they comply and flee the scene. While the group were ordered to deal with a fleet of human warships they begin to wonder if they are doing the right thing. When Peyote voice his doubt about Hao, Mohamed reveals that he has been having the same thoughts; though he also warns Peyote about his next words. Peyote defends himself and says that he only wanted to give them some thoughts on the subject and did not intend to start an argument. When Zang-Ching ask them to stop because they scare him he is suddenly killed by Peyote's O.S. "Grande Phantasma". Peyote tells them to calm down as he only wants to make them stronger by dying, but then pierces Bill completely and reveals that he was kidding. Mohamed then starts to yell at Peyote and summons his Giant Oversoul, however he is shot in the face by Tamurazaki Midori and was killed. It is later revealed by Bill Burton in a conversation with Anahol Pokki, that Mohamed and Peyote's bodies were far too damaged, and were the only ones from the slaughter who were unable to be revived. Invading The Plants After Hao becomes the Shaman King, Turbine's spirit is seen standing with Peyote in one of the cars aboard the Soul Train inside the Great Spirit, stating that despite what Luchist said they all would rather stay there with Hao, even Peyote. Anime version Like most of Hao's followers, he had a smaller role in the anime. Unlike manga, his face is never shown. During the attack on Babylon Gate, he fought with John Denbat, firing his Beam attack blasting several holes in Denbat's Archangel, and one into Denbat's chest, killing him. In the final battle, he was defeated alongside Brocken, Luchist, and Zang-Ching by Tao Ren. This is unknown what happened to him and other Hao's followers after Yoh killed Hao. Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters